The Blessed:: A HP Spinoff
by PinkIsTheColourOfEvil
Summary: A story about two unique witches. Hannah and Sophie Sanchez, follow them through their two years at Hogwarts. Will Voldemort triumph, or will Harry Potter prevail? [May include minor character death]
1. Chapter 1

**: The Blessed : A Harry Potter Love Story - Prologue – Who Are You? Let Me Tell You.**

**-Introduction-**

Your name is Hannah Sanchez. You have short, dark brown hair and dark eyes. You are 15 going on 16 and you are a student in the Salem Witches Academy. You are from Malaysia, but you go to school in America. You have a sister, Sophie and she is 13. You are both witches. Your mother is a witch and your father is a muggle. They are divorced and your father acts like magic does not exist. You both have almost the same powers, like telekinesis and being metamorphaguses etc.

**: The Blessed : A Harry Potter Love Story - Chapter 1- Finding Out/SOPHIE! GET OFF ME/Being in Gryffindor, Just Like Mom**

**-Hannah's POV-**

"Aw, Katie, you shouldn't have!" you exclaim. It is January 1 and your friends had planned a birthday party for you at midnight. "Wait for it...3...2...1...HAPPY BIRTHDAY HANNAH" yelled Lisa. Lisa took you away to occupy you for a while, so that Katie could decorate. This was a combination of a birthday party, girly day and cheer-up-over-the-break up day. You had recently broken up with your boyfriend of 6 months. You spent the rest of the night drinking virgin versions of alcoholic drinks and playing truth or dare and silly things like that...

**A few weeks later...**

It was the last day of school. At 8.00am in the morning, there were girls rushing around screaming, "Where the heck is my Potions book?" or something equally as dumb as that. You sat on a couch in the common room, a lone island in the chaos. "Why aren't you packing?" asked Kevin, a boy in my year - and my ex-boyfriend. "Unlike SOME people I could mention, I finished packing last night. Moreover, why are you talking to me? I thought I made it clear that I never want to speak to you again" you say, he is still in his sleepwear. "Hannah, please. Give us another chance. We could make it through...," he pleads. You give him your iciest look and say, "You made your loyalties clear when you were kissing that girl. I swear we could use you as a vacuum cleaner, what with your 'suck' power and the amount of dirt you pick up." He could not think of a good comeback, and stood there open-mouthed, so you went down to breakfast.

You were eating breakfast when you saw a red and gold phoenix soar down from the open window. You had only seen that phoenix once or twice and on those occasions, your mom would disappear for a few hours only to return exhausted and bad-tempered. You and Sophie would get extremely worried during these times and simply back off to hide in your rooms, although Sophie would hide in yours sometimes. You untied the letter from its leg and quickly unfurled it.

Miss. Sanchez,

Kindly bring your sister and meet me in my office at once

Headmistress Rodriguez

You stared at the letter in disbelief. Why would she want to see you at - you look at your watch - 9.05am? You had not done anything - yet. You went to find Sophie and had to drag her there. "NO! No, no, and to the most extreme, no, I did not do anything! You're the troublemaker, NOT me.," she yelled. You sighed and began to turn red from sheer embarrassment. Sophie always did this. Always with the tantrums, tempers, it is the whole package. **What a drama queen** you thought. Sophie stopped screaming and said, "I heard that" You blushed and insulted her via mind powers and soon, you were both insulting each other with your minds.

**-Sophie's POV-**

You huffed. Hannah had been insulting you just now and you were beat. However, it was only because she knew Japanese and you only knew a bit of Mandarin. How terribly unfair...You both were not speaking to each other and that had happened in less than 5 minutes. Wow.

You both walked to the Headmistress' office in total silence. You were worried about what had happened. **I mean. I am the good one. The angel to her demon, The Heaven** **to her Dante's Inferno...** you thought. Hannah snorted in disbelief at that and you glared at her. You rolled your eyes as you came to the stone phoenix that guarded the office. "Lemon Drops" you commented and the statue slid aside to reveal the office.

You saw the headmistress there, with her head bowed and looking slightly subdued. "Professor Rodriguez? What happened?" Hannah asked. "There...there has been an attack. By He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" she said. "What? On whom?" you shriek. "Your mother" she whispered. Hannah goes white while you begin sobbing. She quickly comes over and tries to comfort you but you sob harder. **Why mom? Why couldn't it have been** **dad? Then at least, I wouldn't have cared.** You thought.

"Um, Professor, Where will Sophie and I be staying?" asked Hannah. You jerked up. You had forgotten about that. "Well. We all now know that America is not safe for you. So, I will be sending you to England where Albus Dumbledore will help you," said Prof. Rodriguez.

**-Hannah's POV-**

It was amazing how even though you were positively steaming at Sophie, when she broke down; you would be the one to comfort her. "There now, Sophie. Come on now, we have to go to Hogwarts," you whisper. She gets up and you conjure up a box of tissues for her. "Thanks, sis" she says. You smile at her and go to the portkey. It's a piece of scrap paper. You and Sophie touch it at the same time and you feel a jerk behind your navel before being whisked off in a whirl of wind and colour.

You land on the floor of Professor Dumbledore's office. "Ouch" you groan. Sophie is on top of you. "Sophie! Get off me!" you say. She grumbles something about her not wanting to BE on top of you anyway. "Hello Professor Dumbledore," you say. "Hello Ms. Sanchez. Ms. Sanchez and Ms. Sanchez, could you both get up now?" he asked, because we were both on the floor. "So, you will be attending Hogwarts. Come, let's sort you right now," he says, taking the Sorting Hat off a shelf.

**-Sophie's POV-**

You walk over to a chair and sit down. Professor Dumbledore puts the Hat on your head. It goes over your eyes. You can hear Hannah laughing. "Shut up, Hannah!" you hiss. You then hear a little voice in your ear. _**Ah, Ms. Sanchez. I was wondering when I would see you. Therefore, you are like your mother. Hmm, smart…you could be in Ravenclaw. Definitely not Hufflepuff, you are too mischievous. Maybe Slytherin, you would do well** **there.**_ When you heard that you immediately thought, **Not Slytherin**. _**Not Slytherin? So,** **better be…Gryffindor**_. The Hat screamed out the last part.

You saw Professor Dumbledore give you a small smile, and Hannah clapping wildly. You took off the Hat and gave it back to Professor Dumbledore. You grinned slightly and said "Your turn, sis,"


	2. Chapter 2

**: The Blessed : A Harry Potter Love Story - Chapter 2– Not Slytherin/What I Am/Visions**

**-Hannah's POV-**

You sit on the chair as the Hat goes on your head. **Okay, Hat. Whatever you do, do not put me in Bloody Slytherin** you think. **_Not Slytherin? My, you are most like your sister and mother. You will have a great part in the coming war. You will have to help young Mr. Potter. So…like your sister and mother as well, better be Gryffindor_**. You breathed a sigh of relief. Your sister clapped while Professor looked at you. "Ms. Sanchez, please tell me what the Hat said to you," You quickly gabbled out what the Hat said and he got a curious look in his eyes.

He looked at his watch. "Ah, it's time for dinner. Come now, we should be going," he says. You exchange glances with Sophie and follow him. "Stay there, okay girls?" he says. You nod. You suddenly got very nervous.

Professor Dumbledore stands up. "Students, faculty, we now have two foreign exchange students here, Hannah and Sophie Sanchez. Please give them a warm welcome," he says. **_This is it _**you hear Sophie's voice in your head. **No duh,** you reply. At the Gryffindor table, a boy with BRIGHT green eyes catches your eye. **OOH – He is CUTE. Moreover, those eyes, mesmerising. **You think. You both walk down to the Gryffindor table, taking a seat. "Hi, I'm Hannah and this is my evil sister, Sophie. Whoops, sorry you know that already!" you say. Sophie whacks you. "Ow, Sophie, I was kidding!" she backs off. "Oh hi, I'm Harry Potter and these are my friends; Ron and Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger," says the green-eyed boy. "Oh, hi everybody!" you chirp. Everyone says his or her respective hellos and starts eating.

**-Sophie's POV-**

As you are eating, you immediately hit it off with Ginny. "So Ginny, what do you do for fun here at Hogwarts?" you ask. "Mmm, nothing really, we usually prank people, but since my twin brothers Fred and George left, we haven't really played any," she says. You have an evil grin on your face. "Don't worry Ginny. Hannah and I were the joint Queens of Pranks. We'll liven up things here," you say. Ginny stares at you open mouthed. "I'm inviting you for Christmas. My brothers will LOVE you," she says. You smile your innocent smile.

"Speaking of love, is something going on with Hermione and Ron? ' Cause they're arguing like an old married couple" you say. She giggles. "Yeah, He's had a crush on her for the **longest** time. It's the same vice-versa. But, they're too chicken to admit it to each other." she says.

"Oh really, Well, I should help them with my matchmaking skills. I'm trying to find someone for Hannah, right now," you say. "Why does she need your help? I'm sure a pretty girl like her wouldn't have a problem with guys," she says. "That's true but her heart got broken last week. Therefore, she's still hurting, a bit. Hey, Harry wouldn't be so bad for her." you reply. "I wouldn't be so bad for whom?" says Harry as he leans behind Hannah. "Oh, nothing, nothing," you and Ginny say. He gives you both a suspicious look as you burst into giggles. Ginny follows suit. Hannah and Ron also give you a weird look as well.

**-Hannah's POV-**

You and the trio were walking up to the Gryffindor common room. Sophie was somewhere behind with Ginny. Must be plotting my downfall you thought. Nah, just your love life she responded. "WHAT?" you shrieked. Ron falls down. "Blimey Hannah, what was that all about?" he says, trying to get up. You get scared. You can't bear having to hide your powers and everything. "I have some…things to tell you. Do you know where we can talk? Alone, you know just the six of us?" you ask, as Sophie and Ginny come running up behind you. You turn around and slap Sophie smartly on the face. "The Room Of Requirement" says Harry and you all follow him.

**-Sophie's POV-**

**OW. What was that for,** you angrily think. **That's for trying to plan my love life. Thank you very much, but I don't need any help, **replies Hannah. You fume and follow Ginny. "What was that all about?" asks Ginny. "I'll tell you when we get there," you respond.

Harry paces in front of a wall until a door appears. You all go in. There are snacks, a couch and several armchairs in front of a fireplace. "Cool! What is this place?" Hannah says. **Hey! You stole my question, **you think. She sticks her tongue out. "Someone please, explain this to me!" says Ron. "Fine, but keep your head on," you say.

Ron explains to you about the Room of Requirement, and how it can be any kind of room...well...required. "Oh, okay," you and Hannah, chorused. Hannah starts telling her story.

"Well, you see. Sophie and I used to go to the Salem Witch Academy in America. We're not American though," she says looking at Ron. "We have actually been in hiding. Because our family has certain…powers that are wanted by Lord Voldermort…," her voice falters as she says his name. "Our mom was taken by him. That is why we are here. Our dad has abandoned us, so we're practically orphans," you say. You also continue about the certain powers, that _he_ wants.

Hannah bursts into tears. Hermione goes white and Ginny puts her hand on your shoulder. "This is why I despise crying. I can't stop once I start," she sobs. Harry goes over and gives her a hug. "Why don't we stay here tonight? Its past curfew so we should," suggests Hermione. The room now has sleeping bags, a bathroom and a change of clothes for everyone.

**FAST FORWARD**

Everyone had changed and there were snacks everywhere. Ginny and you were surveying the disaster scene. Hermione was throwing Chocolate Frogs at Ron – wrappers everywhere. Hannah was still sobbing slightly. Harry was still next to her. "You know…" you did not finish your sentence. You went into a trance.

**Sophie's Vision**

You saw Hannah; she looked about 17, 18 years old. She was in a long white dress. **Whoa, I am at Hannah's wedding **you thought. You watched her go down the aisle and turn to the groom. "Dearly beloved…etc." said the reverend.

**Skipping to the 'I do's**

"Do you, Harry James Potter, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To cherish, to hold …," he says. "I do," says Harry. To your surprise, it **is **him, but older. "Do you, Hannah Ophelia Sanchez take this man to be you lawfully wedded husband?" "I do," she says. **I hate my middle name **you hear her think.

You are then whisked out of your vision.

**Back In Reality**

"Sophie? Sophie Faith Sanchez, are you there?" said Ginny. "Whoops, sorry Ginny. I had a vision," you say. "A vision?" she falls out of her chair, "Who and what did you see?" she says. "I saw a wedding," you say. "Who's wedding?" she asks. "Harry and Hannah," you say smiling at them. "Really, did they actually get married? Nice." You grin at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**: The Blessed : A Harry Potter Love Story –Chapter 3- Trying To Decipher a Blessed Witch/Meet Draco: The Squid's New Squeaky Toy**

-Hannah's POV-

The next day, when you all woke up, after dressing up, you walked down to breakfast. As you were walking, you collided with someone. "Ouch! Watch where you're going jackass!" you say. You look up; it is a boy with blue-gray eyes and platinum blonde hair. "Well, who do we have here?" he says. "The name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," "Nice to meet you Draco Malfoy, but you wouldn't like me," you say. "Oh and why not?" he says. "I'm a half-blood. So why don't you just jump off a cliff. It would make us very happy," you say. "I wouldn't be happy. Why do you hang around with Weasel-bee, Scar head and the mud blood, anyway? Also, what about that sister of yours? She's just as bad!" he says. He tries to kiss you and you just yell, "Leave me alone!" "Don't you dare insult my friends again Malfoy, or on the other hand, my sister. You're so going to get it," you hiss and stalk off. What you don't know is that your eyes are a dangerous colour of blood red.

You sit there inwardly fuming at him. Sophie turns to you and upon seeing your eyes, "Oh, boy. Hannah, calm down. Calm down. Actually, why are you mad?" she says. "Draco Malfoy...tried to kiss me, insulted Harry, Ron and Hermione and you," you say not even bothering to speak in a complete sentence. Hermione looks angry, Harry narrows his eyes and Ron's eyes filled with anger. Sophie looks shocked before her expression turns murderous. Her eyes turn red. "Oh really, well come Hannah, let's get him," she says. You both break out into your trademark evil grins.

You and Sophie walk over to the Slytherin table. "Draco, come with me," you say as you glide out of the Hall. He shrugs and comes along.

**-Harry's POV-**

Hannah came in the Hall looking extremely angry. Her eyes were a dangerous shade of crimson. "Uh-oh, this is not good," you whispered. Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement. You heard what Draco said. Hermione looks angry, you narrow your eyes and Ron's eyes are now filled with anger. You saw Sophie talk to her when suddenly their expressions turned and both their eyes were glowing.

They walked over to the Slytherin table. "This is very bad," hissed Ginny. "I found out from Sophie that if either of them loses control of their emotions, the one it's directed at will get severely hurt," she continued. "Hermione, I told you this, continue," "Well, since both of them are angry, double the trouble," said Hermione.

"Oh no," you said. The five of you ran out of the Hall to watch what happened to Draco.

You saw the sisters take turns dunking him in the lake. They were laughing as they did. "Whoa, that's **so **cool," says Ron. Hermione slaps him. Hannah dunked him in there and left him for the Giant Squid to have fun. Sophie hi-5s her and they come back.

"Hey guys!" they chorus. They sound alike. Their eyes are still glowing, but a different colour; Sophie's a cobalt blue and Hannah's a green that matched your own.

**-Hermione's POV-**

You saw Hannah's eyes glow a deep green. "Hannah, you okay?" you asked. "I'm fine, never been better! Dunking Draco was **fun**! He's now the Giant Squid's new squeaky toy. Besides, he insulted you guys, so I had to stand up for my friends," she said sweetly. "Hannah's kinda crushin' on someone, do you remember what you read?" said Sophie. You recalled something you had read once.

_The rarest witch of all shall have many different types of magic. She is known as the Blessed. There has not been a Blessed for four and a half centuries. If she has a sister, they shall share their individual abilities. One of their most prominent characteristics would be that their eyes should glow a different colour when they are feeling a different emotion. A special note would be that when the witch is in love or has feelings of love towards someone, her eyes shall match their lover's eyes –_

**Aw, Hannah's in love **you thought. **In addition, I know exactly who it is. Who would have thought that a Blessed would fall in love with the Boy-who-lived?**


	4. Chapter 4

**: The Blessed : A Harry Potter Love Story -Chapter 4- Asking Her to Be Your Date/She's No Angel/Snapping Pictures**

**FAST** **FORWARD TO OCTOBER**

**-Hannah's POV-**

3rd October

September had gone and you were relatively happy. The 'Golden Trio' had allowed you a place in their tightly knit friendship. Actually, you were just happy for friends. You weren't very popular in your old school. You remember telling Hermione that.

**Flashback**

"WHAT do you mean UNPOPULAR?" shrieked Hermione. "You're being wanted by every boy in the 5th, 6th and 7th year!" "That's the thing Hermione. People want me for what I look like I have, not who I am. I want, if I ever fall in love, to have someone who cares for me, for what I am, not who I am," you whisper, a tear falling down your face

**Flashback Ends**

You smile. You were just sitting under the tree near the lake. Ron and Hermione were together, thanks to you and Sophie. Sophie was with Ginny somewhere. Ron and Hermione were just staring at each other, lovingly. You were a bit jealous. Harry was next to you. Your thoughts went back to that night in the Room of Requirement. When Harry put his arms around you, you felt a spark. A little jolt that made your heart do several flips. You wondered whether you were falling in love…

"Hannah?" he says, jolting you out of your thoughts. You looked into his eyes. Oh, those green eyes. **They're so…intense**, you think. **_Ooh, someone likes Harry_, **says a voice.

_**Yeah, you got it bad.**_

_Do not_

_**Do too**_

_DO NOT_

_**Don't deny it. You know you want him.**_

_ARGH. Shut up already._

_**FINE**_

"Yes Harry?" you reply sweetly.

**-Harry's POV-**

Your heart was beating faster than normal. You didn't know why, but being around Hannah made you extremely nervous. **_Someone has feelings for Hannah_ **says a voice in your head.

_Do not_

_**You and her are so alike, don't want to admit your feelings**_

_HEY! Wait – you were in her head too._

_**Yeah, she likes you – a lot. So quit denying it**_

_I…yeah, you're right. I do_

_**YES! You admitted it!**_

You stopped, she responded. "Um, wouldyouliketogotothehalloweendancewithme?" you said very fast. "I'm sorry Harry, I didn't catch that," she said with a smile. You gulped. "Would you like to go to the Halloween Dance with me?" You say. She smiles. "Hmm, let me think," she says, pretending to think. "Um, yeah!" she says. You let out a sigh of relief.

"Now, I'm going back to the castle. Come with?" she said. "Okay," you responded. You were so happy.

Hannah stopped short. "Hello my dear," said Malfoy. He leaned down and kissed her hand. She looked ready to gag. "Come with me to the Halloween Dance?" he 'asked' – it sounded more like a command. "No Malfoy, I don't think so. I'm already going with Harry you see. You know this guy next to me?" she said in a sickly sweet tone. He looked disgusted. "You're going with Potter? When are you going to realize that there are bigger and better things for you in life?" he said. "No, Malfoy. I think I already have the best," she then walked off.

You were happy, that she chose you over someone else. Of course, no one in his or her right mind would choose Malfoy, but still. You were ecstatic.

**Fast Forwarding to the Day of the Dance**

**-Hannah's POV-**

"Remind me again **why **we're buying our dresses **just **before the dance?" you said to Hermione. "Because, if **someone** had **finished** her Transfiguration assignment on the day it was assigned, we **could** have gone sooner," she said. "I only **agreed** to go with you, on conditions that I **help** you **find **a dress, **you** help **me **make **Harry dance**," you say. "Yeah, yeah. Ooh! What do you think of this one?" she says, holding up a white, long-sleeved dress. "YES! That's the one for you!" you say. You both go into the dressing rooms to try on your dresses.

Message me for Hannah's costume

You go into the changing rooms. **Hmm, I don't look too bad **you think to yourself. "Yeah, you look great"you hear Sophie. You look around. "Sophie! Get out of your Animagus form," you whisper to the little white cat at your feet. "What if I don't want to?"She says."Get out then," you say. The cat sticks up its tail and walks out.

You go out. "Wow Hermione! You look the opposite of me.," you say. She looks like an angel while you look like a Goth queen. She smiles. You glare at Sophie. "Why are you glaring at that cat?" she asks. "'Because that's no cat, that's Sophie," you growl. Sophie turns back into human form. "Hey Ange', hey Diablo," she says, using her nicknames for you. "She isn't an angel, and I'm darker than any devil," you say. "True," she says. You all change out of your dresses and go pay for them. You see Ron and Harry in their suits. "You don't look too shabby Mr. Weasley," says Harry. "Neither do you Mr. Potter," he responds. The three of you snicker. You got an idea.

"Aw, Hermione, They're so **cute**. Can I have one? Please Hermione?" you pretended to plead, tugging on her sleeve for extra effect. You also added you puppy dog pout. "Well...okay. You can have the black haired one. However, leave the redhead for me. You know how I like redheads," she said, playing along. "**Okay** Hermione. And we all know **how** _you_ **like** redheads," you say, with a wicked smile. Hermione gasps and Ron's ears turn red.

**-Hermione's POV-**

After you all paid for your stuff, you walked outside. Harry and Hannah were still howling with laughter. You and Ron however were steaming. You then started to chase Hannah around Hogsmeade. "Help! Hermione! Don't chase me!" she screamed. "Hmm... Let me think, no. Chasing you is more fun," you replied. You almost reached her when Ron suddenly swept you off your feet and Harry grabbed Hannah. "No, Ms. Granger, we shall inflict our revenge later," he says. You grin as you're being carried back to Hogwarts. "Wait!" you say. You whip out your camera and snap a photo of Harry blushing as Hannah kissed him on the cheek.

"I never knew you had it in you, Hermione," says Ron. "You don't know a lot of things about me, Ron Weasley," you say seductively. "Ooh. I like that," he says. **I never knew that **you thought. **Girl, he's so in love with you **says Hannah's voice. Your brain goes 100 miles an hour as you list the facts that this couldn't be happening. **Don't worry Hermione, do remember that I'm not normal. Therefore, this is my way of communicating **she says. You calm down and look at her. She smiles her trademark grin. The one that says 'Oh-I'm-up-to-something'

You shake your head and go down to the carriages.


	5. Chapter 5

**: The Blessed : A Harry Potter Love Story – Chapter 5– Using Your Feminine Powers/Harry's Hot/Will You Be My Girlfriend?**

**-Ginny's POV-**

"Okay, I don't think we should have spent those hours downstairs with the guys," you say. You, Sophie, Hermione, Sarah Hannah's new friend and Hannah had spent the past 3 hours downstairs with the people, throwing snowballs at each other.

**Rewind to 2.00 PM**

You and the girls **Me: You all were known as 'The Pack' because you all stuck in a group and were notorious for doing things in numbers** walked down to the grounds. You saw the boys in a group. Hannah sent a group mind message, **when I give the signal, conjure a snowball and throw it at your person of choice. **Everyone nodded. **One...Two...Three...Fire! **Immediately it turned into a full-fledged fight. Everyone was making snowballs **Me: You know, using magic to conjure them up. and simply throwing them. It was a little weird to see a bunch of students throwing snowballs at each other in the middle of fall**.

**A Bit Later**

"Damn it, the guys are winning," whispers Sophie. "Yeah, I know," you say. "Hey, why don't we play up our feminine powers?" she whispers. "You know? Use their weaknesses, or something," says Hannah. Everyone agrees. You stand up first, "Dean, are you sure you don't want to come here?" you say with your puppy-dog sad eyes and the lower lip thing – he cannot resist that. Dean almost runs to the girls, but Ron holds on to him. Hermione conjures up a huge bag of Chocolate Frogs. Everyone knows Ron loves Chocolate Frogs – almost as much as he loves Hermione. Ron is barely resisting. Now he's grabbing Dean for his sake, not yours.

Hannah gets up. She takes off her jacket. "Harry…I'm cold, aren't you? Wouldn't you like to come over and have some…hot cocoa?" she says, holding up a flask and her jacket slipping off one shoulder. "Oops," she says, looking down at her jacket which slipped off due to your pulling on it.

After all the girls had 'seduced' their guys, they ran over and even Harry and Hannah who weren't really a couple, liked each other but were too chicken to admit it, were having fun. He swept her up and gave this big hug. "Now are you warm?" he asked. She kissed him. "Yup, you?" she asked. He blushed...

**Back to the Present**

Gryffindor Tower was in chaos. 'The Pack' was holding on to their stuff due to the crazy girls around you. There was a bunch of blonde-haired girls arguing over who was going to show whom up at the dance and so forth. In addition, in the 5th Year bathrooms, a whole bunch of girls had hogged the showers. Therefore, 'The Pack' had initiated a mission. You girls took over the boys bathrooms. You kicked them out. Let us just say Hannah was slightly shocked. Harry was one of them, he was in a towel, so she could see his rock hard abs. **Ooh, Quidditch can do wonders and he is fine **you hear her mind-talk. **He is. Moreover, I know you like him **you reply. She looks at you shocked then goes in the bathroom to shower.

**-Hannah's POV-**

You quickly showered and got out of the boys' bathroom. You could not stop thinking about Harry. **God, he is so hot **you thought. **Yes, but is that the only reason you like him? We should have a girly talk someday **thought Sophie **Yeah we should. Let us organize one Girly Night, maybe one a week, with the rest of The Pack sometime, okay?** You responded. You got dressed. Your dress looked great. You put on some smokey eye make up with almost black lipstick. When you turned around, Hermione screamed. "Do I look **that** scary?" you asked "No, it's just that you look like a seductress," she says. "That's the point of a Goth," you say. You grin and go down. Harry's down there in a black suit and black shirt. "Wow" he says. You grab his arm and walk to the Great Hall.

Sophie sees you. "Hey Goth Queen. How's it going?" she says, walking up with her date. It was a Ravenclaw person. "Nothing much Cat Girl, except I managed to snag one heck of a date," you say, grinning. Sophie's in a cat outfit. "Yes, yes. I know," she says. "Um, Hannah, can I steal your date for a second? I need to talk to him about something," Your eyes widen in shock. "Okay," you say.

**-Sophie's POV-**

"Come with me, Harry," you say. "Err...okay," he says. You drag him off outside the Hall. "Harry...Please tell me one thing. Do you like my sister?" you say. "Well, yes. I do. I really do," he says. You breathe a sigh of relief. "Well, Harry. My sis really likes you too. I want you to tell her," you say in your cutest voice. "But...if you hurt her, I will come after you with my katanas I have in my trunk," you add darkly. He looks scared. "I'm kidding," you exclaim. **Actually, I'm not **you think.

You watched as he walked over to your sister. **Tonight just got interesting **you thought...as Shawn, your Ravenclaw date whirled you around. "Shawn," you say. "Yes, my sweet?" he says. "Can you whirl me closer to Hannah and Harry, I want to hear what they're saying," you say. He grins. "Of course," he responds as he twirls you.

**-Harry's POV-**

A slow song was playing. You walked up to Hannah, "Hannah, would you dance with me?" you asked. "Why, Mr. Potter. I never thought you'd ask. Or be so suave," she whispered. You guided her to the dance floor.

You waltzed around and danced to the slow song until it stopped. Then you remembered Sophie's words; 'If you hurt her, I will come after you with my katanas I have in my trunk,' **I would never hurt Hannah **you thought. "Harry, why don't you come with me outside?" she said, jerking you out of your thoughts. You got up and went.

You followed her out of the Hall. You distinctly felt several pairs of eyes follow you. You shrugged it off. You stepped outside to see Hannah staring at the sky.

"Hey Hannah," you say. "Oh, hi Harry," she replies. "Looks like a storm coming," you say. **What the hell? I am talking about the weather. Oo **you think. "Yeah, I know. I love storms," she says, dreamily. **Close one, idiot boy. **You hear Sophie's voice. **Sophie, quit it. Alternatively, I'll get Hannah to go after Shawn, **you say.

"Harry, do you know how the weather can influence your emotions?" she says. "Well, kind of. Like how the sun shines and some people feel happy?" you reply. "Yeah, but for me, when it rains I am at my happiest. It just feels, full of magic and sorcery," she says.

It begins raining. You both are standing in the rain. "It's raining – you got your wish," you say. She laughs and pulls you directly into the rain. You smile and hold her hand. The familiar jolt of electricity flows through you. She must have felt it too because you saw her body tense up slightly.

As you got soaked, you look into her eyes, which had turned a colour eerily similar to yours. "Hannah, I know that it's only been a month since I knew you, but I really like you and..." you trail off. Hannah looks at you. **Damn, how does she manage to look so innocent? **You think.

"So, what were you going to ask me?" she says, cocking her head to one side. "Well, would you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" you say. A tear falls down her face and she replies, "Of course," she says, smiling and you lean in to kiss her in the pouring rain.

**-Ron's POV-**

You watched as Hannah and Harry went outside. "Hannah, Harry! It's going to rain!" she calls out. They don't listen but you see many people watch them. Girls and guys alike looking morose, suspecting that the two most desirable people in the school might become a couple.

It began to rain and they still weren't back. **Something's happening here **you thought. Sophie looked lost in thought, she had the same expression she normally has when she's 'mind-speaking' **I bet she's speaking to Harry about what they're doing out there **you think.

Suddenly, you looked up as you heard laughter. Harry was soaked as he came through the door pulling…Hannah. They were both wet and…**holding hands**? You rub your eyes in disbelief the two of them came to the table, looking somewhat embarrassed but ecstatic.

They sat together and Harry turned to you. "So, what did you ask her?" you say. Harry mumbled something about asking her to be his girlfriend. "You did, aw. Finally," you say. Hermione shrieks and says "It's about **time**," while Hannah blushes. Harry blushes as well as he sweeps her up and carries her bridal style away from the Hall.

"Harry! Put me down!" you hear her shriek. All 'The Pack' guys get the same idea, you, Shawn, Dean, and Luke sweep the remaining members of The Pack up, and you all troop off to the Room of Requirement.


	6. Chapter 6

**: The Blessed : A Harry Potter Love Story – Chapter 6– Truth Or Dare In the Room Of Requirement/Why Is Malfoy Wearing Make-Up?**

**-Hannah's POV-**

You screamed as Harry carried you up the stairs. You weren't screaming out of terror though, it was more out of sheer delight. "Harry, where are we going?" you say. "Room of Requirement," he replies. "Okay," you say before kissing him. Together, you walk to the Room. You get in and there are bathrooms, 5 double beds and any necessities you might have imagined. Then the rest of them arrive.

**Fast Forwarding**

You all have changed into your sleepwear. Everyone's bored, so you suggest a game. "Hey everyone, let's play Truth and Dare!" you say. Sophie's eyes light up. You were the undisputed champions at your old school.

**-Third Person View-**

Harry sat back. "Since, you're the one who suggested the game, you go first," "Fine, someone dare me," says Hannah. "I dare you...to French kiss Harry," said Dean. 'Is that a dare or a pleasure?" she asked. Harry grinned. Hannah leaned forward and gave him the kiss.

"Whoa there, hold up," said Dean. "**Next**, **I do not want to see my sister make out with someone**" yelled Sophie. They broke away, looking embarrassed.

They kept on playing until, everyone started to doze off. Hannah got into the biggest bed. "This bed is way too big for one person," she said. "Somebody share with me? I don't like being alone," Harry looked up from his book. "Okay, I'll share," he said and got up. He got into bed with her. "Thanks Harry," she says. "No problem," he says, giving her a warm smile. He sits up to read while one hand is stroking her hair. She looks up at him longingly. Me: her head is on his lap "You're so beautiful," he said. She smiled. "I love your smile" he said. She tugs on his sleeve. He puts down his book. She snuggles down into the blankets as he blew out the candle.

**Next Day**

**-Hannah's POV-**

You woke up in a completely unfamiliar place. You rubbed your eyes, and got your glasses. Well, here's a correction. You TRIED to get your glasses. Harry's arms had pinned yours. **Ugh. I don't fancy everyone looking at me **you thought. You conjured up some hangings and drew them shut.

"Harry?" you say. "Harry?" He won't wake up. Damn it. You lean towards him and kiss him on the lips. His eyes open and he kisses you back. "I need more wake ups like this," he says. "Ha-ha, Mr. Potter. Now, it's Saturday. What do you want to do?" you ask him. "Let's play Quidditch," he says. You sigh. "What! Can't we just stay here instead?" you say. "But I want to play Quidditch!" he says. You give him the **But-I-Don't-Want to** look. "Okay, we'll stay here," he says, giving up. You smile and put on your glasses. You wish for a breakfast for two in bed thing and it appears.

A tray with a continental breakfast and pumpkin juice for Harry and nasi lemak and apple juice for you, "What's that?" he asks his mouth full of toast. "Don't talk with your mouth full. It's nasi lemak, a common meal where I come from," you say. "From America?" he says, obviously puzzled. "Oh, I'm sorry Harry. I forgot to mention that I'm not actually from America. I'm a Malaysian. And the country is," you conjured up a globe, "here," you pointed at a spot on the globe. "Small," he commented. You snorted and cleaned up your stuff. You performed a breath-cleansing spell on yourself and him. "Yeah, small, But peaceful," you say.

Later

**-Harry's POV-**

You looked at your girlfriend. She was verbally berating Malfoy on all his bad points. It was great that she used to be a debater; she was good with her witty comebacks. "No way, are you coming within a **foot** of me," she said. "Oh really, Sanchez, so are you just going to hide behind Potter for the rest of the year?" he retorts. "Hannah, stay calm," you say. She looks at you. "Wait, before you tell me to be calm. Look what I can do," she says. She closed her eyes and gave him a black eye.

You casually put your arm around her waist. "My, Mr. Potter, being bold aren't we?" she said. You smiled. You both walked to the Great Hall.

"Hey guys, what's up?" said Sophie. "Nothing much, except she gave Malfoy a black eye," you said, pointing at Hannah. The whole of the Gryffindor table became silent. They turned like sun-starved sunflowers to face her. "Thanks a lot, Potter," she said. "Yeah, I did give Malfoy a punch. In fact, he should be coming in right about...now," Malfoy walks in. Hannah narrows her eyes.

"Is that **make-up** he has on?" she says. Ginny looks at him, "Yeah, I do believe he does," she says. Hannah stands up. "Malfoy, come here," she commands. He comes over, "Yes?" he says. "You, Draco Malfoy, are **unbelievable**. I can't imagine **why** you'd **want **to wear make-up. Plus, it's badly applied," she says. The table breaks into snickers. You grin. She grabs a tissue and starts wiping the make-up off, with him wincing every time she touched his skin. You felt your eyes narrow at the sight of her skin touching his. You turned around, not wanting to watch. You hear laughter as Malfoy runs from the hall clutching his eye. Hannah laughs so much and drops her pumpkin juice, "Oh damn," she says. You begin to clean it up but she stops you and says 'Purgiatio' immediately the spill disappears with a sloshing sound. You look at her while she just grins.


	7. Chapter 7

**: The Blessed: A Harry Potter Love Story –Chapter 7 – Pillow Fights/Wishing Something Would Happen/Truth Potions**

**3rd November, Friday**

**-Hannah's POV-**

You awoke to Hermione's shrill singing... "Haaaannnah, tiiiime to waaake uuup," she sang. "HERMIONE," you shrieked and threw something at her. You threw your indestructible alarm clock. "Ouch, Hannah, it's 8.55 am! Lessons start in 5 minutes," she says. "WHAT!" you scream as you scramble out of bed. "Hannah, calm down. It's 7.00 am," she says, giggling. "**You woke me up at 7.00 am just to sing in my ear? Hermione Jane Granger, you are so dead!**" you screamed. You grabbed a pillow and began to whack her with it. "Ouch! Ouch! Hannah!" Hermione shrieked. You grinned evilly at her and continued your whacking spree.

**-Harry's POV-**

You woke to the muffled shrieks of Hannah, Hermione and the rest of 'The Pack'. "What is that?" said Ron. You listened close and heard something like, "**You woke me up at 7.00 am just to sing in my ear? Hermione Jane Granger, you are so dead!**" You snicker, **Hannah wasn't really a morning person**, you think. You get an idea and get your Firebolt. "Eh, mate. Where ya going?" says Ron. "I'm going to go stop Hannah from her rampaging. You should go save Hermione. Hannah seems to be directing her anger at her," you say.

You swing your leg over the broom and zoom to the Girls' Dormitory. Ron is on your tail on his Cleansweep 12. As you arrive, you survey the scene of the crime.

There are feathers everywhere. Remnants of faithful pillows lay scattered on the ground. Me: wow, I'm making it sound like a battle scene Hermione cowered in the corner as Hannah hit her repeatedly with her pillow.

Ron rushes over. He grabs Hermione and gets on the broom. "Herms, come," he said. Me: Ron, Improve your romance skills dude you grab Hannah from behind. "Hannah, I'm not going to let you go, unless you agree to **not** to whack Hermione," you say. "Who says I want to be let go?" she replies. "Ha-ha. I'm going to go shower. See you downstairs in 20 minutes," you say. "Okay, see you, lover-boy" she says. You blush.

**-Hannah's POV-**

You grab your school uniform as you go into the shower. After a quick shower, you put on your school uniform. **Ugh, I hate this uniform. It's so restricting **you think. "I wish this uniform looked more to my style," you say to yourself. Immediately the skirt is 4 inches above your knees, the shirtsleeves are rolled up and you have knee high white socks. **Okay...that's weird **you think.

You walked down to find Harry waiting for you. He tried to flatten his hair. Moreover, he failed. You walked over to him and shook your head. You messed up his hair. You unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt and loosened his tie. "You look great now" you say. He blushes...as usual. Sophie comes down. "Whoa, slow down there, kitten. Looking good now, as do you Harry," she says, winking at you as she walks through the portrait hole.

**Dude, what was that? Moreover, your uniform altered, why? **Says Sophie. **Just making a few changes to Harry's uniform. Mine is altered, because well, I wished for it in the dorm and it happened, **you say. **Go see Dumbledore...Now! **She screams. "Harry, I'm going to see Dumbledore. Go down to breakfast. If I'm not there in 10 minutes, come looking for me," you say.

You walk out of the common room and go up the winding way to his office. When you arrived at the stone gargoyle, you racked your brain for the password. "Um...sherbet lemon? Blood lollipops? Oh, damn it! Cockroach Cluster?" you yell. The gargoyle jumps aside at Cockroach Cluster. "Yuck...I was just kidding," you say as you get on the revolving staircase.

You walk to the oak door and knock. "Come in Ms. Sanchez," you hear him say. **How does he do that? **You ask yourself. "Well, Professor. You know about my Blessed powers right?" you say. "Of course," he replies. "Well...something weird happened today. I wished for my uniform to be altered, and it did," "Hmm... This is most confusing. I will call for you when I find any information," he says. You nod and go out.

You are almost at the Hall when Draco comes up to you. "My sweet, come with me and leave Scarhead behind," he says as he begins kissing you. He gives you some tongue and you close your eyes and push him away. "Draco Malfoy, you are so dead!" you scream. There is a blinding golden light and you glow slightly. He shouts "Hey! What is happening?" "Draco Malfoy, you got on the wrong side of me today," you say. Golden jets of light fly at him and he's on the ground writhing in pain.

You walk into the Hall, eerily aware of the silence and the gazes following you. Even the teachers were staring at you. "I can't eat under these circumstances," you say, storming out of the Hall, not bothering to walk over Malfoy but stepping on him. He makes a sound like a broken squeaky toy.

**-Harry's POV-**

You, as well as the whole Hall heard the screams coming from outside the Hall. Then they saw the golden light. Hannah storms into the Hall, she's still glowing a strong golden light. You stare at her. "I can't eat under these circumstances," she says. She storms out, now emitting an angry red light.

You rush after her and see Malfoy, half-dead on the floor. "Uh-oh. Hurricane Hannah was on the rampage," you say. You run after Hannah into the grounds.

"Hey Hannah," you say. She's sitting under the tree near the lake. "Hey," she replies. "Did I kill Malfoy back there? ' Because I don't want to be held responsible for his death," she says. "No, he's not dead. But he will be out of commission for awhile," you say.

You try to calm her down. "Hannah, it will be okay. Actually, everyone's happy you did that. I know I am," you say. "Harry…how do you do this to me?" she says. "Do what?" "Make me feel…I don't know safe and wanted. In my old school, I was never wanted by anyone," she says. "But I want you," you say. She puts her head on your shoulder. You shift slightly and pick her up, bridal style. "Back to the dorm for us," you say.

You carry her into the castle. Everyone is looking at you. "This is the second time you've carried me," she says. You can practically feel the glares of all the boys as you went up. **Moreover, why wouldn't they? She's beautiful **you think.

**Fast Forwarding**

**-Hannah's POV-**

You ran down to the dungeons. "Oh, damn it!" you said. You fall down and graze your knee. "Ow," you say. As you arrive, you sit down next to Harry and Hermione a split second before Snape comes in. "Sit down class, before I'm forced to deduct points," he says.

"We will be making a Truth Potion. It is milder than the normal Veritaserum potion but please, do be careful. You might find that this might just – he shakes the bottle – slip into your evening Pumpkin Juice," he says. He gives a particularly venomous glare at Harry who glares back.

I shall be separating you into pairs. "Ms. Granger, with Mr. Malfoy, come and sit here. Ms. Sanchez with Mr. Potter sit across from them. Ms. Mendez with Mr. Jacobs and …." He goes on. You move your stuff next to Harry's stuff. "So, you read the instructions and I'll get the ingredients," you say. You go off to get the ingredients. You turn around and you see Harry arguing with Malfoy. "Why would she ever want you, when she could have me?" says Malfoy. "Why would she ever want a piece of pond scum like you?" retorts Harry. "Enough!" you say. "Malfoy, shut up before I make you the Giant Squid's squeaky toy," you say. "Oh, I'm SO scared," he scoffs. Your eyes begin to glow slightly and your hands ball up into fists. "You should be scared," you whisper, pushing him away.

You sit back at your place and begin chopping some Ginseng Root. "Thank you for stopping me, I needed that," says Harry. You smile at him and continue with the rest of your ingredients.

After you finish, Snape comes up. "Now, you will test your potions on each other. It is very weak, so it should wear off after 30 minutes," he says. "Well here goes," says Harry. You and he drink down the potions. It tastes vaguely sweet. "So…ask away," you say.

"Well, how much do you love me?" he says. "So much. I couldn't bear to lose you. If I did, it would break my heart and tear me up inside. I would probably die for you," you gabble out. You clap a hand on your mouth and your eyes go wide. In addition, you blush. "That's alright. Your turn," he says.

"Um…What would you do if I died?" you ask.

**-Sarah's POV-**

You sat there behind and listened to Harry and Hannah who had to tell the truth to each other. Then you heard Hannah ask Harry, "Um…What would you do if I died?". You were shocked, you knew that Hannah had contemplated suicide once or twice, but you never knew that she cared about what Harry thought. She always said that Harry was the reason that she never jumped out the window.

You heard him say, "I would be devastated. Remember, I need you as much as the Earth needs the Sun. I would probably hit myself with the Killing Curse, just so that I'd be with you," You stared in shock. They weren't just two teenagers pretending that they understood love. They were serious.

They were like your two best friends. You couldn't bear to lose either of them. Therefore, if one went, the other did as well. "Oh damn," you say. You ultimately needed to keep them together and alive…

**Sarah's Thoughts**

I had better make sure that she does not jump out that window.

**Yeah, you'd better. Otherwise, the world will end in chaos.**

Who are you?

**A random voice. Like a conscious. I've also been in Harry and Hannah's heads as well.**

Oh. Okay. Shut up now.

**Fine. ,but you're gonna start wishing I annoy you more.**

You looked at them. They were nicely talking while they both were blushing. You leaned back. "Legilmens," you whispered.

** Hannah and Sarah's conversation **

Well, I think you shouldn't consider suicide anymore,

**Sazz, what did I say about going into people's minds? Only I can do that.**

Ha. Don't consider that possible.

**I'm just kidding. Harry is so sweet.**

I know. I listened in to your conversation.

**Agh! Bitch. Not really, but you get my drift.**

You got out of her mind and gave her a look. "Don't be dumb, Sanchez. You're not the only one with mind powers," you say. She glares back and says "Mendez, don't. Push. It. Remember Malfoy, or should I say, Ferret Boy," Malfoy hears this and glares at you both. "Whoa there, don't start a war, I don't want one between my one and only girlfriend – pulls Hannah closer to him and kisses the top of her head – and my one of my best friends – taps you on the shoulder." says Harry.

You snort and look at him. "Yeah, but if it was between me and her? Who'd you choose?" you ask, knowing that he still had traces of the truth potion. "Um…Ah…I'd choose Hannah, because I love her way more," he said, clapping a hand over his mouth. Hannah cheered while you gave him the raised eyebrow look.

Who'd know that one of the most powerful witches ever could steal the heart of the Boy-Who-Lived? No one suspected that would happen


	8. Chapter 8

**:The Blessed: A Harry Potter Love Story - Chapter 8 – Quidditch Games/Voldemort's Evil-ness/ Meeting Sirius**

**Sophie's POV**

You stared out at the field, clutching your Firebolt. The stands were packed with people. You were pleased to see that 3/4 of the people were wearing Gryffindor colours. You looked back at Hannah; she was standing next to the Team Captain, Harry. **They look perfect together **you think. Harry gave his 'captain' talk. Hannah, as the main Chaser was looking nervous. You were also nervous, being a Beater.

You put your hand in the middle. "Gryffindor," you all chanted. It was like a team mantra or something. You walked out on to the field.

"Go, Go, Gryffindor," the crowd chanted. It was somewhat soothing.

You flew into the air. Malfoy and Harry looked like they were going to crush each other's hands off.

"**And Gryffindor has the Quaffle. Sanchez passes it to Weasley. Weasley passes to Bell, Bell scores! It's 10-0 Gryffindor. Nice hit by Sanchez. Ooh, that's going to leave a bruise. Parkinson is not going to be happy. Slytherin has the Quaffle,"** says the commentator. You look down to see Shawn Adams commenting. "Yay, Shawn," you whisper.

"**Sanchez grabs the Quaffle. Parkinson is on her tail; oh,…it is a Foul. Slytherin fouled for Cobbing...excessive use of elbows. Penalty to Gryffindor,"** You see Hannah grab the Quaffle and shoot. It went through the hoop. "**Gryffindor scores! The score is 20-0 Gryffindor leading. What's this? Potter has seen the Snitch! Might I add as an interesting tid-bit that Hannah Sanchez has stolen the heart of Harry Potter? That's right boys and girls, the two best-looking people in Hogwarts are now taken! By each other – Ouch! Okay, okay. Sorry Professor, just some Gossip to liven things up! Malfoy speeds after him. They're neck and neck! Sanchez aims the bludger at Malfoy. Go Sophie! Hit him! Okay, okay, okay sorry Professor! It hits him. That will leave a bruise. Malfoy is falling! Serves him right! Potter catches the Snitch! Gryffindor WINS! The score is 170-0!" **Shawn yells after being berated by McGonagall.

"Oh my god, that was AWESOME!" screamed Sherine, another 5th year Ravenclaw. "You totally kicked ass, Sophie," said Hannah. "Yeah, thanks for hitting that Bludger at Malfoy, he's unconscious right now," said Harry, putting his arm around Hannah. You narrow your eyes at his arms. "Harry, you remember my _katanas_? I actually meant it," you say. "SOPHIE FAITH SANCHEZ, don't tell me you used your Katana threat on him? Poor Harry," she said, cupping his cheek. She kissed him on the corner of his mouth. You turned away; you didn't want to see your sister make out...again.

"AFTER PARTY IN THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM!" yelled Sarah. Everyone trooped off to the common room. Harry and Hannah were raised on their shoulders. Hannah pointed at you and you were levitating next to her. "HANNAH OPHELIA SANCHEZ, YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE IT WHEN YOU DO THIS," you scream. She grins at you. "Why shouldn't the Beater who knocked out Draco Malfoy be honoured too?" she asks you. You roll your eyes as the crowd moves to the Gryffindor Common Room.

You are floating peacefully. You occasionally get the stares from the first years. You realize that they probably have never seen someone levitate like you before so when you pass over one, you call her over. "Hi, I'm Sophie. What's your name?" you say. "L-L-Lilith D-D-Daniels, I'm a Gryffindor 1st year. I don't really have any friends so I w-w-was going to the library," she said. You smiled at her and levitated her. "WOW, this is so cool," she says.

**-Hannah's POV-**

When you arrived in the Common Room, you heard music pumping from some enchanted speakers. There's food and drink at a table in the corner. You walk over and grab a Butterbeer. "Hey Hannah, meet Lilith," says Sophie, pushing a small girl toward you. "Oh, hi Sophie, hi Lilith," you say. "Sophie, you didn't tell me that YOUR sister was Hannah Sanchez," says Lilith looking up at Sophie. "Sophie, I'm hurt. You didn't tell her that THE Hannah Sanchez was your sister," you say, faking hurt.

"Well, sorry Diva," she says. "Harry, come over here," you call. Harry comes over. "Yes?" he says, whirling you about. "Harry! This is Lilith, she's a first year," you say. "Hi Lilith," he says. Her eyes go wide. "Wow," she whispers. He lifts you up and he carries you to the couch. "Harry," you say, cocking your head to one side as you sit on his lap. "What don't you like surprises?" he says. "No, I only like them when they're good," you say, grinning.

Sarah grabs you and drags you to the dance floor. 'Let's Get Retarded" by the Black Eyed Peas starts playing. "AAAH, I love this song! Come on!" says Sarah and you, Hermione and Sarah start dancing. Sarah isn't that good at dancing. You and Hermione are quite good, so are thus dubbed, 'The Queens of the Dance Floor,'

You walk up to the Girls Staircase. "Good night, fair subjects. I bid thee well. I shall retire now," you say. A few people burst out laughing. You go up and just laze around a bit. Me: you know, listening to music, reading books and such

You suddenly see a face with read eyes and slits for nostrils. You scream. "Well, Sanchez. I'd wonder when we'd meet," he says. You know that it's Lord Voldermort. "Harry!" you scream. "Sectumsempra" he yells and blood gushes out. 'Levicorpus,' you say. Voldermort hangs from the ceiling. You let out another scream before you see Harry come rushing up the stairs on his broom.

"Hannah!" he yells. "Potter's worried for his little girlfriend, is he?" says Voldermort. "Voldermort," he hisses. "Crucio" yells Voldermort. Harry writhes in pain on the floor. He makes a slashing motion and you have another sharp pain in your side. You see a gash in your side and blood pours out. You then look at Harry, who is yelling from the pain. Seeing this, your eyes go red and you yell, "DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM!" Your hands seem to be on fire and you blast Voldermort with jets of bright red light. He hisses, and says, "We shall meet again Potter, Sanchez," He then leaps onto a hippogriff that burst into the room and flies off.

You stagger to the ground, your side and chest pouring blood. You feel the world going dark. Harry is also injured; he has several gashes, but none as serious as yours. Sarah, Sophie, Ginny and Hermione come up. "OHMIGOD!" they shriek. "Hannah, who did this to you," says Sophie. "Voldermort did this. I think he's slowly killing me. You have to help Harry though. Go on, save him, leave me. He's more important to the war than me," you whisper, before your eyes close.

**-Hermione's View-**

You heard Hannah's words as she closed her eyes – hopefully not for the last time. "Voldermort did this. I think he's slowly killing me. However, you have to help Harry though. Go one, save him, leave me. He's more important to the war than me," she said. You shook your head. "No, no Hannah. Don't say that. Hannah! Wake up," you say. "Sophie, you try to revive Harry and stop Hannah bleeding. Sarah – you go get Professor Dumbledore and Ginny, get McGonagall. I'll get Madam Pomfrey," You ran to the Hospital Wing. "MADAM POMFREY! MADAME POMFREY!" you yelled. "What is it dear? DO you know what time it is?" she said. "There's been an attack...on Harry and Hannah...by Voldermort," you panted.

"OH MERLIN!" she screeched and the both of you ran all the way back to the Gryffindor Girls Dorms. You arrived up at the Dorm to see Ginny's hand on Sophie's shoulder who was crying and Dumbledore and McGonagall muttering spells. They levitated Hannah and Harry to the Hospital Wing, with a bunch of sober Gryffindors following behind.

"Ms Granger, I need you to come help me. Please get her into the hospital gown," said Madame Pomfrey. She draws a curtain and you do it. You saw her wounds. You don't know whether she'll wake up. You sat down, watching Madame Pomfrey pour numerous potions down her throat and perform several complex healing spells on her. Harry was healed, but he was unconscious on the bed next to her. "Hannah, don't go yet. It's not your time," sobs Sophie. You begin crying and Ron holds you.

**  
-Hannah's POV-**

You were feeling weird. It was as if you were half there and half um ... not there. As in, you felt very serene but you could still feel the pain from those wounds. You were looking at your body. "Bloody Voldermort, DAMN him and all his bloody Death Eaters," you say. "I can second that," you hear someone say from behind you. You turn around, you see a man with shaggy black hair and sparkling steel gray eyes. This could only be one man – Sirius Black. "Hey Sirius," you say. "Okay, how do know me, Hannah?" he says.

"Easy, Harry told me about you. I can see he wasn't exaggerating. Another thing is that he told me that he talks to you in his dreams," you say. "Ah, I forgot about that, and he told you about that? Wow, he trusts you," says Sirius. "Yeah...Wait – you're dead. Does that mean I'm DEAD?" "In a way, yes, but you'll be going back soon," he says. "Aw, but I want to talk to you. You're so nice, like the uncle I never had," you say. "And you're like my niece. You can talk to me though. You just have to whisper Sirius Black and you'll hear me in your head. You can also summon me by saying my name louder. I will always be there for you," he says. You smile. "I have to go soon, I don't think Ron can hold Hermione up anymore," you whisper. "But its okay, Hannah, time moves differently in Death. You could spend days here and it would only be an hour in Life," he says.


	9. Chapter 9

**: The Blessed : A Harry Potter Love Story – Chapter 9 – Harry's Up, Hannah's Not/Telling Sirius Goodbye/Waking Up**

**-Harry's POV-**

Your head hurt. **Ouch, what the hell? I feel like I was run over by a truck,** you think. **Oh wait, I remember now. Voldermort and his bloody Crucio curse. Wait, he hit Hannah with Sectumsempra! Oh, damn it! **You opened your eyes. "Oh god," you say. You open your eyes. You are greeted by the sight of the all-too-bright ceiling of the Hospital Wing. "Ouch..." you groan. " Ohmigod, Harry! You're awake, you're alive!" says Hermione, giving you a giant hug. "It's so good you're awake...you've been out for two weeks, mate," said Ron. "Um, Hermione, there's a thing I need to do to stay alive. It's called breathing," you say. "Oh sorry Harry," she says, blushing. "Um...guys, I just want to know. What happened to Hannah?" you say.

Hermione goes white. You could have sworn that Ron's freckles turned a shade paler too. "Well..." starts Ron. " I guess you have to see for yourself" said Hermione, lacing her fingers together. They stepped aside to reveal Hannah on a bed. You got out of bed and looked at her. You collapsed in a chair from sheer shock; you had never seen her like this, ever.

She was lying on the bed. She was pale and her normally vibrant eyes were closed, as if never to open again. "We kind of hoped to, shield you from seeing her like this," said Hermione. "No, no. It's fine. It's just that she's never been like this," you say. Hermione and Ron look at you with pure pity in their eyes.

**Fast forwarding**

It had been approximately two weeks since you woke up. You, Sophie, Ron and Hermione had spent every waking moment at the Hospital Wing. You also kept on having to owl people so that they could send up clothes and food for you, Sophie, Ron and Hermione.

Her bedside table was crammed with flowers and candy. It surprised you to know how many people cared. You sat back in your chair. She was still in relatively critical condition. It pained you to see her lying there almost lifelessly.

You put your head in your hands. _Maybe if I hadn't left her there alone. Maybe if I was faster in running up those stairs. Maybe if I could have fought off the Cruciatus Curse. I did it in my fourth year, why couldn't I fight it then. I don't want her to die because of me, _you thought. You rocked forwards and backwards in your chair. This was the same routine day after day. You kept regretting everything you did.

You look at her. She could have lived a free life. If only she had never met you. However, where would that leave you? Sophie was crying helplessly into Hermione's shoulder. You hold her hand. "Hannah, please wake up. Please don't die. Please...Don't leave me here, alone" you whisper. A few hot, salty teardrops fall onto her hand.

**-Hannah's POV-**

You spent a good long while chatting to Sirius. You were nicely talking about Harry when half of you – the half that was unconscious in the Hospital Wing – felt a hand touch yours. The person was crying slightly, because you felt hot teardrops on your hand. You shudder slightly.

"What's wrong Hannah?" asked Sirius. "I felt...someone. The person, I think it was a he, held my hand and wept slightly. I felt teardrops," you say. "Oh, that'll be Harry. He must be awake by now. I'm afraid that you have to go back now," he said with a hint of sadness. You nodded and he clicked his fingers. You felt like you were falling...

**Paragraph Break**

You were in your body. All of it. You were sure of it because you could feel the pain in your body. You opened your eyes, just to see the harsh white lights of the Hospital Wing. "Ouch. Somebody would have thought that painting the ceiling lemon yellow would have been better," you mutter. You look to your left and see Harry slumped in a chair, crying softly and Sophie also crying. To your right were Hermione; with her tear stained face, asleep and Ron; looking a ghastly shade of white also asleep.

"Hey, where's my welcoming committee?" you say. Hermione wakes up with a start. "Ohmigosh. Hannah, you're alive. Not dead," she says, hugging you. "Hey Hermione, there's something I need to do in order to stay alive, it's called breathing," you gasp. "Oh sorry," she says letting go. Ron wakes up. "Hannah, hey. You got up, I knew you would," he said. 'Hey. How's life been treating you?" "Okay I guess. Harry's been a wreck since he woke up two weeks ago. He practically put his life on hold," says Ron. "Hey, you guys didn't have to put your lives on hold for me," you say, leaning over to Harry. "Poor guy. He has so much on his shoulders. No wonder he's so worn out,"

Sophie hears your voice. "Oh Hannah! Don't you ever scare me like that again she says," rapping you on the head lightly. "Ouch, Sophie. I just woke up from a month long coma, be a little nicer will ya?" you say. "Yeah, but you made us all worried sick. Not to mention that – she points at Harry – was the worst thing ever," she says. "Shut up, let me handle him," you reply, hitting her lightly.

Hermione goes over to Harry. "Harry...-she pokes him- Harry...I have good news," she says. "Hmm? What good news?" he says. "Hannah's awake," "What? Really? Is this someone's sick idea of a joke?" he says. "No really mate, she's awake and looking at you," says Ron.

Harry practically scrambled out of his chair. "Hannah? Are you actually awake? Not some ghost or something?" he whispers. 'Hmm... Let me check. – Pokes self - can you see through me? Nah, I don't think so. Can you feel me? Why don't you test it out?" you say. He comes over and gives you a hug. "Hannah...Don't you ever do that to me again. I was so worried," he says. "Yeah, I noticed. Your tears are very warm by the way," you say. "Wha-what?" "Never mind," you reply, and kiss him. Ron and Hermione exchange the **I-know-they'd-do-that** look. Sophie puts up her hands and says "Eeew! Make-out alert!" while running into Shawn's arms. "Shawn, hide me from the romance," she says, being the drama queen she is.

**-Shawn's POV-**

You watched as Sophie ran into your arms. "Shawn, hide me from the romance," she cried. You sighed and looked down at her. She was a great girl. She was your best friend. Nevertheless, you liked her, **really** liked her. _**Could your best friend become your girlfriend? Is that even possible? Maybe, it worked for Hermione and Ron. Could it work for me and Sophie?** _You thought.

"Okay, did someone bring me my clothes?" says Hannah. You point at the bag at the foot of her bed and she grabs it. "Thanks Shawn," she says, going to the bathroom. You shook your head. "Both the Sanchez sisters are alike," you say. "Yeah, they are," chorus the other three. "More than you know it," says Harry. Harry also goes to the OTHER bathroom to take a shower.

You sat back in your chair. You watched as Sophie was so hyperactive – delighted to have her sister back. Ron had to grab her so that she wouldn't yell out the window that Hannah was better. Professor Dumbledore came in. "Ah, Mr. Adams. Would you be so kind as to ask Mr. Weasley to release Ms. Sanchez?" he says. "Oy Ron, release my best friend!" you yell. "Yeah, yeah. Okay" he says. Sophie walks back. "Hello Professor," she chirps. "Ms. Sanchez, could please inform your sister and Mr. Potter to come to my office as soon as possible?" "Okay," she replies.

Hannah comes out of the bathroom. 'Driaverto,' she says, and a warm western wind comes through the window and dries her hair. Harry steps out as well. "Hey sis. Dumbledore says to come to his office. Harry, you too. Go on, lovebirds," she says. "Sophie! Don't call us that! Anyway, Silencio!" Hannah exclaims. Sophie can't speak. Her eyes widen and she tries to attack Hannah. 'Protego,' Hannah says and a shield appears around her and Harry and they go walking out of the Hospital Wing. "Oh, and Shawn. The spell is time released so you can't take it off. It'll wear off at about – she looks at her watch – 5.00pm today. You have three hours. Anyway, see ya later, I have a meeting to attend," she says, before being carried off by Harry.

**-Harry's POV-**

You dragged Hannah out of the Hospital Wing. "Hannah! We have to go see Dumbledore!" you say. "Wait, wait," she says. "Hannah!" you say. She doesn't hear you. You sigh and grab her. "Harry! What's with the carrying?" she screams. "You and I have to go see Professor Dumbledore now," you say. "Okay, okay. Fine," she huffs.

You put her down and she waltzed slowly in front of you. She hummed a tune as she whirled around. She was obviously in her own world. You shook your head.

**Harry and Hannah's Conversation**

**Hannah…you are in your own world. Why does she have to dance all the time? It makes me want her so much more**

Ha-ha, I heard that Harry James Potter.

**HANNAH OPHELIA SANCHEZ! You're always invading my thoughts.**

Why not? It's fun. In addition, don't use my full name. I hate my middle name.

**Ophelia? Why not? I like it.**

It's Ophelia. A muggle playwright's tragic heroine, who committed suicide after succumbing to madness after finding out that the man she loves killed her father.

**Okay. Don't you ever do that, EVER,**

I would not. I would be thankful if you killed him. Anyway, we have arrived, so look up and see where you are going.

You looked up to see the stone gargoyle that was so familiar to you. "Cockroach Cluster?" you say. The gargoyle hops aside to reveal the staircase. "Oh god, I had hoped he changed the password," Hannah groans. You both get on the staircase.

Hannah knocks on the door. "Come in Ms. Sanchez, Mr. Potter," he says. **Damn, how does he do that? **You walk in. "So nice to see you again," he says, flicking his wand. A pair of chintz armchairs appeared. You both sat down.

"Now…On to business," he says.

**Me: I've left you with a very evil cliffhanger, haven't I? Oh well…it is not as evil as what is soon to come.**


	10. Chapter 10

**: The Blessed : A Harry Potter Love Story –Chapter 10 – Mom's GONE/I'm Bringing Them Back/ Encounters with the Sixth Year**

**-Some Random Third Person POV-**

Hannah looked at Professor Dumbledore. "My dear, something has happened. Your…mother…she's…" he said. Hannah's eyes widened in suspense. "She has passed on to the other side," he ended. "But…but…how? She was only 43," she stuttered. Harry looked at her with pity. He had also lost someone.

"Voldermort got tired of waiting for you, so he killed her," Hannah sat there, completely white. Harry leaned over and put a comforting arm around her. "Professor…Can Fawkes please tell my sister?" she whispered. Professor Dumbledore nodded and Hannah held out her arm for Fawkes.

"Fawkes, take this note to Sophie, and tell her not to come up here, I'll see her later," you whisper to Fawkes. Harry and Dumbledore look at her with confusion. "Sophie can talk to phoenixes and any type of feline" she says. "And what about you, Ms. Sanchez?" says Dumbledore. "I can…I can speak to snakes and... And somehow...the dead," she says. "And I can kind of bring them back for awhile," she mutters.

"And who have you spoken to recently? Your mother, perhaps?" say Dumbledore. "No... No... Not her. But I have spoken to Sirius...He normally comes when I'm somewhat asleep, so I'm like half-alive and half-not, but I found a way to speak to him normally," she says. Harry looks at her with an amazed expression. "Would you care to demonstrate," says Dumbledore.

She holds her hands out and says in a loud voice, "Sirius Black, I summon thee Sirius Black," A fuzzy glowing light appears, and the form of Sirius Black appears. "**YAWN** Hannah...are you aware of what time it is on the Other Side?" he says. "Sirius, you idiot...We have company," she whispers. "Oh...," he says, turning around. "Hello Albus. Hey Harry,"

Harry stares mouth agape. Dumbledore looks mildly surprised. Hannah grabs Sirius and says, "Go on, they aren't going to bite," "Sirius, are you, really here," says Harry with amazement. "Hmm, if I was really a ghost right now, I couldn't do this," says Sirius, messing up Harry's hair. "Hey! I'm the only one who can do that!" yells Hannah. Sirius looks at her with a quizzical look.

"Oh, sorry Sirius, I forgot to mention that Harry's my boyfriend," she says, kissing Harry on the cheek. "Well...Harry's growing up," says Sirius, smiling. "Seriously, Sirius, that's been a fact of nature," said Harry looking at him. "Not funny, Harry. Hannah, can you please control your pet?" he says. "Ha-ha, okay. I'll try. Don't tease Sirius, it's not nice," says Hannah. "Wuff-Wuff," says Harry. "Good boy," she coos and pats him on the head.

**-Sirius's POV-**

"She has got you ball-and-chained now,' you said. ' No, not exactly. He still talks incessantly about Quidditch with Ron, Luke, Shawn and Dean. Hermione, Sarah, Sophie, Ginny and I are trying to curb that habit,' said Hannah. 'But I like Quidditch. And you and Ginny, Sophie play Quidditch too,' says Harry. 'Yes, but we are not as chronically obsessed with it as you boys,' she replies. 'You both sound like Lilly and James. Also Ron and Hermione,' you remark. 'Seriously, Sirius, don't compare us to Ron and Hermione,' they both said. 'That joke's getting old,' you say, frowning.

'Um, Professor Dumbledore,' said Hannah. 'Sirius can actually – now that I've summoned him – come and go between the life and afterlife as he pleases,' she said. 'Oh really? Where does it say that?' you say. _'Accio the Tome of Lunara et Helios' _she says. Then, a book that is half silver and black leather and half gold and light brown leather zoomed into her open hand.

**A/N: Hannah's reading aloud from the Tome of Lunara ET Helios and the bolded stuff are the comments.**

'_When a Blessed witch summons a dead person back to Life, the person may return to life and back as he or she pleases_.**Harry: That's good. You: Agreed**_ although, heed this warning._ **Hannah: Doesn't sound good. Harry: Warnings are as bad as prophecies**_ When, she or he has returned more than once, on the next time, that person must choose between life and death._** You: WHAT! I can't choose between Remus, you and Harry or James and Lilly! Hannah: Sirius shut up and let me finish**_ If, the choice is Death, the Blessed cannot summon the person for six years._** You: Well that sucks. Harry: No duh**_ if the choice is Life, the Person can bring back two people as well along with him or her,_** You: Yay! I don't have to choose! Hannah and Harry: YAY!**_' _She read.

'Life with everyone, or Death with a few friends doomed to wait until the lot of you come...What a decision,' you say, pretending to think.

'Aw, c'mon Sirius, please,' said Harry. 'Fine, I'll be choosing Life. Can Hannah perform the ritual?' you ask. 'Can I **not** perform the ritual?' she said, looking up from her book. 'Just let me prepare. I should be ready by tomorrow and you come with James and Lilly,' she said.

'Okay, now you both better go back to the Great Hall,' you say. 'Mister Potter, you will need to help Miss. Sanchez for awhile. She does need some help,' said Dumbledore. Hannah nods and holds Harry's hands. 'Come on Seeker-boy, let's go!' she says running off. 'Bye Sirius,' says Harry, before being pulled away from the room.

You look at Dumbledore. 'Those two, they're like James and Lilly in their seventh year,' you say. 'Yes, but at least they get along,' said Dumbledore. 'sighWell, I'd better be going. Prongs and Wings will want to know about this,' you say and disappear in the same fuzzy, glowing light.

**-Hannah's POV-**

**First-Person POV**

'Well. That was somewhat eventful,' I said. 'Yeah, but the fact that you are going to bring my parents and godparents back, wow. I'll get to see them again,' said Harry. 'Yeah, at least you'll get your parents. My mother comes to me in dreams and tells me 'don't come get me, it's all for the best,' Besides, I can only bring three people back, every two decades' I say. 'Hannah, I'm so thankful you can get them back, really. And I can't imagine the sacrifices you took for that, so really, thank you,' he said.

**You know, this is why I love Harry,** I think. I smiled. 'So...it's Lunch Time, shall we go?' he said. 'Sure, why not?' I say and the two of us walk to the hall.

I walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down, pretty much unnoticed. Hermione, Ron, and Sarah were trying to stifle laughter and the dreaded GIGGLES when I walked in with Harry. A/N: The Giggles are bad for my friends and me. If one starts, we all start and we can't STOP Sophie was glaring at me because of the Silencio curse. I listened in to a few of the conversations.

'Well, apparently she was hit by Cruciatus Curse,' said Seamus. 'I heard You-Know-Who used the Sectumsempra curse on her,' said Dean. 'How about Harry? How's he taking it?' asked Parvati. 'I heard that he won't eat, drink or sleep unless Ron or Hermione make him,' said Lavender. 'Same goes for her sister, Sophie, she can't even speak at the moment,' remarked Ginny. 'Guys' and Gals' you should really look at the Pack now,' said Harry. 'Harry! You're down here. Where's Hannah? Still in critical condition?' says Seamus. 'I'm right here Seamus. Moreover, yes, I was hit by the Cruciatus and Sectumsempra curses. Also you were right about Harry,' I say. Immediately, I was buried under hugs.

'You're alright!' were the cries of the remaining sixth years. 'Ow, Dog Pile, get off me.' I shriek. They don't get off. 'Hey, I'm still wounded, so GET OFF ME,' I say. Harry helps me and pulls me out from underneath them. I gingerly get up. 'Thanks. I think they have gone a bit whacked though,' I say. 'No comment,' he says.

I sit down, practically wolfing down my food. 'Whoa, your appetite could rival Ron's now,' said Hermione, looking up. 'Hello? Girl who hasn't eaten in a month here,' I say. 'Oops, sorry Hannah. Dumb question,' 'What, did I hear Hermione Granger admit to asking a dumb question? Am I dreaming?' I pretend to swoon and land in Harry's arms. "Shut up Hannah. I'm not acting blonde," she says. "I wasn't insinuating that you were," I reply.


	11. Chapter 11

**: The Blessed : A Harry Potter Love Story –Chapter 11 – I'm Spending Christmas with My Friends/What Surprise? Why Won't You Tell Me?**

**Hannah's POV**

I sat there watching Professor Dumbledore talk. I conjured up a pair of talking marshmallows to amuse me. "I'm bored," said Marshmallow 1. "I know, what we can do?" said Marshmallow 2. "How about you go torment Malfoy?" I whisper to them. "Okay. Who's he?" M1. "The guy with the pale pointed face and slick white blonde hair at the green table," I say, pointing out Malfoy. The marshmallows hop over to the Slytherin table and start nipping his fingers. It is quite funny.

"…and to conclude my speech, before Mr. Malfoy's fingers get bitten off by Miss. Sanchez's marshmallows, Christmas break will start next week, then will continue until the 29th of December," says Dumbledore. Everyone looks at Malfoy and laughs. "You used the Marshmallow magic?" asked Sophie. "Yeah, got bored, was good for a laugh though," I reply. "You guys wanna spend Christmas with us?" asked Ron. The four of us nodded.

**Next Week**

My trunk was packed, as was Hermy, Sophie and Ginny's trunks. Harry and Ron were finishing up, while I sat in front of the fire. Harry came back. He sat next to me. "Hey beautiful," he said. "Hey," "How are you?" He asked, wrapping his arms around me. "Nervous" I say, leaning back. "Why? The Weasleys will love you," "I don't know. It'll be the first Christmas without my Mom," "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just to ask, how are Sirius, and my parents?" "They're fine. They'll be spending Christmas with us at the Burrow," "Okay then," "Will you spend the night with me?" "Sure"

I ran up to my room and jumped up on my bed. I grabbed my pyjamas and changed. "God, why are you jumping up and down like a ferret on ecstasy?" asked Sarah from the doorway. "Why? I'm just gonna have a CUTE Quidditch Captain in my bed tonight," I said, grinning. "Which one, is it Draco Malfoy - Slytherin, Frank Delaney - Hufflepuff, Cho Chang – Ravenclaw or Harry Potter – Gryffindor?" she asked, what a dumb question. "Choice One – I HATE Draco, I prefer it if he took a long walk off a short cliff, Choice Two – Frank Delaney is such a suck-up, Choice Three – Hello? I'm not a lesbian, Choice Four – DUH!" I said. She grins. "I know, I'm not such an idiot," she says. "Nope, you're Sazz the Spaz," I say cheekily. She chucks a pillow at me.

I felt a pair of arms hold me back. "Harry, don't...Let me kill her," I yelp. "Nope, you are not going to kill one of your best friends," he says. He drags me back to my room. It's like a main room, and doorways that lead off to separate rooms "Harry!" I screech. "What?" he asks. "Never mind," I grumble as he opens the door. We are welcomed into a Goth-ish paradise.

"Your room is huge," he says. "Yeah, I know," I say jumping on my bed. The Description of the room: a HUGE black and red bed, Red, black and bronze accents, ebony wardrobe, candelabra, incense burner and so on... He walks over and grabs me. "What did I say about grabbing me?" I say. "Oh, you never said anything," he said. I laughed and kissed him.

**NEXT DAY**

I woke up. "Good morning Harry," I say cheerfully. "Good morning," he says, sleepily. I kiss him lightly on the lips. He smiles. "I love your smile," I say. He grins. I get up and Hermione, Sarah, Ginny and Sophie were at my door. "My, Hannah, you've been busy," says Sophie. "That's a very cute Quidditch captain you have in your bed there," says Ginny. "Can I have him when you're done with him," asked Sarah. "NO, he is mine," I say to her. It's 8.45 and we're leaving at 10.00," said Hermione. "Okay Herms, I'll be getting ready," I sigh.

"Harry, we'll be leaving at 10.00am," I said, poking him. "What is with your fascination with poking people?" he asked. "I just like it," I say, shrugging. I walk out onto the landing, where Hermione was sitting with Ron. "Hey Spiderman and Mary-Jane, do you mind getting my boyfriend some clothes?" I yell. "Gee, Hannah. Look at the irony, yeah, yeah," she yells back. "Who's Spiderman?" I heard Ron ask.

A package flies at me. I quickly catch it and throw it to Harry. "Your clothes use one of the bathrooms," I say. A muffled 'thanks' comes from my bed. I grab a black shirt and a black skirt. I take a shower and put on the clothes with some black knee-high 2-inch boots that lace up at the back.

**Hannah's outfit - **

I put on some makeup and Harry comes out of the shower **FULLY DRESSED – so get your heads out of the gutter **"Whoa, aren't you being a little bit TOO Goth today?" asked Harry. "No, I'm not. Remember my birthday's New Years Day so..."I say, trailing off. "Yeah, I'll get you something good," he said. I hug him. We run downstairs to find the Pack lounging around. "Whoa, what are you wearing? Are you aware of the looks you'll get?" yelped Ron. I forgot that he is UBER-over protective. "Chillax Ron, I'll be fine," I say, dragging Harry out of the room.

**After Breakfast**

I had gotten several catcalls, wolf whistles and so on. I punched the last person who had come near me. I grabbed a sling bag and threw random stuff in there. Then, it was time to go to the train...

**Carriages**

I ran to the carriages. "Hey! Wait for me!" I yelled, climbing into the carriage. "I though you people were going to leave me," I say crossly. Harry put his arm around me. "We would never do that," he says. Ron and Hermione look at us, while Ginny and Sophie are whispering. "You both make such a cute couple," says Hermione. "Thanks," I reply.

**Train**

I snag a compartment and sit down. Sophie sticks her head in. "I'm going to go hang out with Ginny and Sherine, okay?" she says. "Yeah sure," I say, carelessly. The Trio comes in. Harry sits next to me. "Hannah, Ron and I have to go patrol the train. We'll be back soon, so don't do anything stupid," says Hermione. Sarah is staying at Hogwarts for the Winter break but going to her parents' on the 28th and coming back with the rest of us. "So…we're in a compartment, alone," says Harry. "Yeah, I know that," I say smiling. He suddenly pulls me towards him.

He catches me by surprise and kisses me. It was a very long one. "You know what; we should do that more often." I say, after we stop for breath. He grins.

**Platform Nine and Three Quarters**

I grabbed my trunk and dragged it out. Harry helped me put it and Prada my owl on the trolley. I helped him as well. He took my hand and guided me over to a bunch of redheaded people. "Mrs. Weasley?" he said. The redheaded woman turned around. "Oh hello Harry, who's this?" she asked. "This is Hannah Sanchez, she's my girlfriend," said Harry. "Hello ma'am," I say. "Oh your mother was Susan Sanchez. You poor dear," she says. I smile sadly.

Harry then goes over to the others. Two redheaded boys. "Hannah, that's Fred and George Weasley," he says. "Oh so you're the Kings of Pranking? Sorry, my sister Sophie has dethroned you at Hogwarts," I say. "You're Hannah Sanchez? My Harry, you've snagged a pretty one here. Jammy bugger British slang for Lucky Idiot," says Fred, I think. "You really enjoy showing me off, don't you?" I say. "Yeah, I do enjoy it," he says.

**The Burrow**

I was seriously nervous. I mean, James and Lily are my godparents. I was meeting them for the first time. Yes, I had known about them when I brought them back, but Dumbledore had shooed me out of the room as soon as they begun to appear in corporeal form. Does anybody think that is unfair? I sure do.

I stood, frozen to the spot, unable to speak or move. Harry seeing this, picked me up and carried me inside. I squirmed. "Let me go!" I screeched – as usual. He always did this. "That sounds a lot like Lily back in seventh year," says a voice from the doorway. Am assuming that is James. "Yeah, it does sound like her. I do not think it is though. That's the sound of your god daughter," says Sirius. "Hannah? She would be around Harry's age," says James. "She is, and there's an interesting story to that…" said Sirius, chuckling. Oh do tell," "Nope, I think they have to let you find out for yourself,"

They come in from the doorway **BEHIND** Harry, so he can't see them. "Sirius, please tell your god son to **PUT ME DOWN**," I yell. "Ah, so she knows you already?" says James. "Hello James, please tell your son to put me down," I reply, all nervousness forgotten. "Harry, put Hannah down," he says. Harry puts me down. "You are incorrigible sometimes," I say, looking at Harry. "Yeah, totally like you and Lily," says Sirius. Harry turns around. "Hey Sirius, um…err…hi dad," he says. "Gee – you are such a stammering idiot sometimes," I say. "Yes dear," he says, rolling his eyes. "Don't tell me that…these two are dating," says James. "Yeah, but Harry has yet to give her the surprise…" says Sirius. " What surprise? This is something I don't know about. You both know I hate surprises unless they're good ones," I say quickly.

"Oh, this will be good. Why don't you go and find the others? They're probably wondering where Harry carried you off to," says James.

**-Harry's POV-**

I watched Hannah go out of the room, after blushing heavily. "You look and do the same things as me, but you have…" begun Dad. " Mom's eyes, I know Dad. People say that all the time to me," I say. "Harry – don't doubt your eyes, that's what drew Hannah to you in the first place after all," said Sirius. "Really, I never knew that," I say. Sirius smacks himself. "You are going to propose to the girl of your dreams and you DON'T know that?" says Sirius. "So that's your surprise? Wow, my boy, 16, and growing up fast," says Dad. "Thanks, Sirius said the same thing, a while ago," I say. "So…when are you going to propose?" asked Sirius. "I was thinking tomorrow," I reply. "On Christmas Day, Go prepare your speech!" they say, pushing me out on to the staircase.

**LET'S FAST FORWARD**

**-Hannah's POV-**

I sat down with Mrs. Weasley, Lily, and Hermione. "So…what do we talk about," I ask. "Well, since, we have nothing else to talk about…how about we talk about Harry James Potter?" said Hermione, grinning evilly. "WHAT?" I shriek. "Yes, how is the dear? James and Sirius seem to have him locked up in the living room. I think they are preparing him for some important event, because they keep on saying 'No, no, no! That won't do!'" said Mrs. Weasley. "I know what's going on," said Hermione. "TELL ME!" I beg. "No. Harry would kill me, but I can tell his mother and Mrs. Weasley," she says. "I hate you," I mutter. "Yes dear, we love you too," she said. She whispered whatever it was to Mrs. Weasley whose eyes lit up and then she whispered it to Lily, who grinned. "I hate all of you, because you're keeping it from me," I say.

They change the subject. "So, what are you girls getting for your boys?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "Harry's getting an actual Golden Snitch signed by Aiden Lynch, the seeker for the Irish Quidditch Team," I say. "What did you sell to get that?" asked Lily, eyes wide. "Well, I know this girl in my old school who is Aiden's sister. I bought the Snitch, sent it to her who sent it to him who sent it back, autographed," I say. A/N: Do you remember Katie from the first paragraph I wrote? Her full name's Katie Lynch, "I got Ron a full set of Chudley Cannons Robes," said Hermione. "Why is it that our boys all like Quidditch?" asked Lily. "Don't know, just our luck I guess," I say. "I got James a book on the recent Quidditch teams and their players," said Lily. "Hope they like 'em," said Hermione. "Yeah, all those things are REALLY expensive," I say.


	12. Chapter 12

**: The Blessed : A Harry Potter Love Story –Chapter 12- Christmas Is A Time to Be Merry/I Hear Wedding Bells In the Distance**

**-Hannah's POV-**

I felt people bouncing on my bed. "Oh Godric, why is it that you can't let a girl sleep?" I say, yawning as I sit up. "Because, it's Christmas," says Fred. Maybe is it George, I don't know. "And mum won't let us open presents until EVERYONE is there," says his twin. "Which means you have to wake up," says the other. "Fine, fine, I'm up now. Happy?" I say getting out of bed, putting on my glasses and brushing my hair a bit before walking behind them. "Much," they say.

I come down and sit on the couch. "Hey, Fred and George woke you up?" asked Harry. "Yes, and I'm still sleepy," I reply, grumpily. "Aw poor, Hannah" says Harry, kissing me on the cheek. "You know what? It is times like this that make me think, and it's time I say it, I love you Harry Potter," I say. He looks like a kid when Christmas came early. "I love you too, Hannah," he says. I snuggle up close to him and put my head on his shoulder. He puts his arms around my waist and then the rest come in. "Oi, you two. Stop the lovey-dovey stuff and open your presents," said Ron. I bend down and grab a present. It's a bulky present.

It's from Hermione, Sophie and Ron. I open it. It's a beautiful leather bound scrapbook. "Wow," I exclaim. The first page has a note. '**These are memories from your sixth year and some years before that when you were younger and when we were younger. Hope you enjoy – Hermione, Ron and Sophie**,' I flip through. There are pictures of Harry, Ron and Hermione, all of us in one picture, a picture of Sophie as a 5 year old… "Hannah, flip to the second last page," said Sophie. I flip. There is a picture of Harry on Halloween Eve when he was blushing and me kissing his cheek. "I can't believe you took a photo of that," I say, looking up. "Hey, we were looking for photos and that seemed like the perfect one," said Hermione.

Hermione opened another one. "Hannah! Thanks!" she said hugging me. "Hey, you're a bookworm, you'll need a never-ending roll of parchment and self-inking quill," I reply. "Gee – now she can take notes without having to dip her quill or grab another piece or parchment," said Fred. "I heard that," she said, glaring at him.

Ron opens one from Sophie. "Bloody hell! Sorry mum, but she got me a Quidditch Encyclopedia!" he exclaims. Oh yeah – Sophie. She always knows what to get for someone who loves Quidditch and hates reading. Get him a Quidditch Encyclopedia as an incentive.

I picked up another package. "Hey, why is it that I get one huge present from the three of you, then individual presents?" I ask. "We just wanted to," said Sophie. I opened the wrapping paper. "Hey! Ron, you remembered that I love chocolate frogs! Want one?" I offer. He grabs it and begins to munch on the chocolate. He absolutely loves chocolate as much as I do. Sophie hands me another present.

I 

The dress Sophie gave Hannah

t's from her. I opened it and pulled out a beautiful dress. "Wow, Sophie. This is a beautiful dress, but when am I going to wear it?" I ask her. "Well there's this thing called a Welcome Back Dance? You can wear it then," she says. I hug her.

**Presents:**

**Hannah:** Scrapbook Hermione, Ron, and Sophie, Chocolate Frogs Ron, a Dress Sophie, a book: **The Blessed – Rarest Witch **Hermione, a Weasley sweater -white with a red H on it- Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley, a gift certificate to Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes Fred and George, a black and red journal Lily, a set of quills and inks

James and a shirt with the words Gryffindor Chaser on the chest Sirius.

**Sophie: **A messenger bag Hermione. A book: **the Dummies ' Guide to Being a Better Beater** Ron. A Weasley sweater -white with a gold S on it- Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley. A gift certificate to Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes Fred and George. A black and blue journal Lily, a set of quills and inksJames, a shirt with the words Gryffindor Beater on the back Sirius, a t-shirt with the slogan I love chocolate on it Hannah and a set of Omnioculars Harry.

**Now it was time for the girls to give the boys their presents and vice versa. **

Mrs. Weasley: a bunch of Muggle plugs and sockets, Mr. Weasley got her in return: A cookbook - Cooking the Muggle Way.

Lily: a book on the recent Quidditch teams, James: He a charm bracelet.

Hermione: a set of Chudley Cannons Quidditch robes, (**A/N: She must really love him because Orange SO clashes with red**) Ron: a promise ring.

I handed Harry my gift. "Why is it moving?" he asked. "Don't know, open it," I say, smiling. He opens the box and the Snitch flies out. There is a note in the box and it falls out.

_Harry Potter – _

_Well, this is your Christmas gift. I must say, your girlfriend went to a great length to get this for you. From my meeting her, and what my sister tells me, she's a great girl. You're quite lucky to have her. This Snitch is autographed by me. Good luck for your Quidditch season next year._

_Best wishes,_

Aiden Lynch

Seeker, Irish Quidditch Team

Harry drops the note in amazement. He suddenly reaches up and the Snitch is in his hand. "Bloody hell, that's fast!" said James. Lily smacked him. He looks at Aiden Lynch's autograph engraved in the Snitch. He hugs me. "This is the best Christmas present ever," he says, kissing me lightly. I smile. "My turn," he says.

He bends down on one knee. "**Hannah, I was really depressed when school started. Then, I met you and life was brighter. You even brought back my parents and godfather. You almost died for me. So now, Hannah Sanchez, will you marry me?**" he proposes. He holds out a box that has a ring in it. I look at it. I smile. "I accept, Harry," I say. He slides the ring on to my finger and I hug him.

"So…can we start calling you the Future Mrs. Potter?" asked Fred. "No, I love the title, but I still have a name," I say, smacking him. "Yeah, then you're just Hannah Potter then?" asks George. "In a way, I am." I reply.

Message me for pictures


End file.
